


Insomniac Olympics

by warmsands



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsands/pseuds/warmsands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He loved her, he admitted to himself while he watched after her, even if she was a deranged nymphomaniac that begged to be fucked in a building full of feral ghouls.</em><br/>MacCready has come to terms with the fact that Mara was sex-crazed. It comes to no surprise that she wants to get to business when they wait out a rad storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac Olympics

                There was a great green storm coming off the east coast, the thunder already shaking the ground beneath them. The air had become thick with rads and pollution, it actually had the worn out Survivor wheezing on their way up to the solitary bunker they had been scoping out. MacCready is the first to suggest finding some shelter while they wait for the storm to pass.

                “Finally,” he said once they find refuge in the concrete building, “I was beginning to think we were never going to stop.” He huffed as he dropped his pack and practically lets out a cry when he sees there are already beds set up.

                “Probably from the dead settlers we saw outside,” Mara commented and dropped her stuff as well, stretching once the weight was off her back. She sighed in relief at the audible pop that rang out. “I _guess_ we can stop here. I don’t have much of a choice.” Because if it were her choice, she wouldn’t stop until she had actually gotten to her destination which was still a good four hours away.

                “We haven’t slept in two days, Mara,” MacCready clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I swear you’re out to kill me.” He fell down onto the stained and lumpy mattress left for them with his eyes already closing. They only opened again when he felt Mara straddle his hips easily. He gave her a suspicious look.

                “What?” She laughed. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

                “What are you playing at?” He asked, his look undeterred even as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. He responded to her naturally and hummed in content when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth to taste him. She tasted like bitter alcohol and mentats.

                “So mean,” she purred and started trailing her kisses down his neck. “Can’t I have touchy feely moment with my man?”

                He felt the goosebumps rise on his skin when her teeth grazed against an old hickey she left a few nights ago. She started sucking it back into a deep, dark bruise. “How do you even have the energy for this?” He sighed but his hands trailed down her hips to cup the flesh of her ass.

                “Well one of us has to be a lookout for the weak and tired one,” Mara teased and grinded against him, practically mewling when he groped her hard. If there was anything she loved, it was being manhandled.

                MacCready didn’t understand his lover’s levels of energy. When they were somewhere safe with a nice clean bed and a room all to themselves, she can go at least 5 rounds before she lets up the slightest bit. She always has him panting and sore by the time they’re done while she practically skips to their next job. Cait noted his slight limps after a loud night and gave him knowing smirks. Before he knew it, the whole settlement would be leering at him the same way.

                Curie was the most embarrassing when it came to their personal affairs. She would pull him aside to ask agonizingly detailed questions that would only elicit a stammer of a response from him. The one thing she did say that made him hesitate, however, was that she had been curious what their children would look like. Suddenly, he was faced with the very real possibility that Mara could get pregnant…if she wasn’t already.

                “You to make love so often,” the robot said in that lilting accent of hers. “I cannot wait until the child comes.” MacCready bailed out of there so fast, he was positive he left an outline of dust in his shape.

                He never brought it with Mara, of course. She hasn’t made any mention of an irregularity with her pattern or anything of the sort. Based on how often they fucked, she didn’t seem too worried with that possibility. He trusted her judgment, he supposed.

                “MacCready,” she growled and bit his lip suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Why isn’t your cock inside of me already?”

                The mercenary felt his face flush warm. She was always so crude about this, which he had to admit he loved. “Sorry, doll,” he hummed and tangled his fingers in her hair. He pulled slightly and made her gasp. “I was a bit distracted.”

                She sat back slightly and let her hands rest flat against his chest. “Really? That’s not the best thing to say to a lady in this type of predicament,” she quirked a brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

                He licked his lips as he looked up at her. His hands never stopped kneading her ass, sliding up under the ratty shirt she was wearing. He slid them up her abdomen so he could cup her breasts now, squeezing. “I was thinking about these,” he said, a wicked smile forming on his lips when he felt her breath hitch under his hands.

                “Were you now?” She drawled and started grinding against him in the infuriating pace of hers. “You know you can have a look at them anytime?”

                “I do,” he focused his grip on her into two fingers, pinching her nipples to hardness through the soft material of her bra. “I’m just taking my sweet time.”

                Mara hissed and arched into him. “I hate you,” she gritted out and moved so she could start working at his belt. Her deft hands were good at having his pants down his thighs in seconds, her fingers wrapping around the thickness of his cock without much time to prepare.

                He was working at her belt too, his eyes getting hazy with pleasure when he felt her thumb do that one thing that always drove him crazy. He wondered if he can get away with her giving him head, but decided against it when he realized he was probably due for a bath. But when has that ever stopped them before? “I want to fuck your mouth,” he breathed in relief when he finally has her pants unbuttoned and loose enough for him to slide his hand in.

                She jerked into the feel of his calloused fingers against her clit, her whimpers betraying the domineering posture she had just a moment ago. “After you fuck me,” she promised and lifted herself carefully so she could slide her pants off the rest of the way. “Please, I need you inside me. Like, now.”

                “Geeze, alright,” he panted and watched the tip of her finger wipe a bead of precum from the tip of his cock. His brain nearly short-circuits when he feels her grind the bare wetness between her legs against his length. “Fuck, don’t blame me if I pass out afterwards.”

                Mara squealed excitedly when he flipped them over so he could pin her on the mattress, his hips pressed into hers and his mouth laving at the juncture of her neck. She reached between them both and grasps him tightly so that she could guide him inside, quick to get the show on the road. He moaned right into her ear when the broad head finally pushed through her entrance, his hips suddenly thrusting so he could slide all the way inside. She whimpered and dug her nails into the skin of his back while he fucked her roughly. He could hear the lewd sounds their bodies were making but nothing topped the mewling sounds coming from her mouth. He kissed her some to quiet her, especially since they were nowhere near safety.

                “Get your—oh fuck,” she panted and pushed him back slightly. “Get your damn shirt off.” She clawed at the garment until she nearly tore it off and flung it off to the side. 

                He pressed his chest up against hers again, grinding his cock in so deeply that he was sure he was probably hurting her. As far as he knew, she was never against a little pain. Especially now when rough patch of hair trailing down from his belly button was rubbing against her in just the right way. She was gasping for air and clawing at his ass to pull him in deeper. “Ouch, Mara, sweetie,” he slowed down to a teasing pace and leaned back to get a good look at her flushed face. “Wanna be a little nice while I’m trying to get you off?”

                The Survivor flashed him a dangerous look, the walls around his cock tightening so harshly all of a sudden. He grunted and doubled over slightly. “Fuck, okay, fuck” he panted and sped up again. His eyes closed and sweat beaded on his forehead when he felt a delicious heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Judging by the high-pitched moans coming out of Mara, she wouldn’t be either.

                He came deep inside of her a moment after she started tensing up in her own orgasm, clutching him so close that he swore their sweaty bodies were trying to fuse. He gave out on top of her and let himself crush her with his weight. She didn’t complain. Her hands were sliding over his back up to his shoulders, her lips pressing soft exploring kisses all over the stubbled line of his jaw. Before he knew it, his eyes were closing and he was falling asleep.

               

 

                MacCready woke up to tingling pleasure a few moments later. His eyes blinked open and he looked around blearily, panicking when he noticed his arm wasn’t around Mara. It didn’t take long for him to see her laying between his legs, nuzzling his hard on and wrapping her lips around it. He sighed and dropped his head back, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

                “It’s okay, love,” she purred right against his skin. “Just let me take care of you.” She didn’t give him much time to argue since her mouth was around him again. He groaned and put his arm over his eyes, waiting until she was done with him.

 

 

                He passed out again, sadly enough. This time, he was able to wake up with Mara in his arms. She had one arm thrown over his chest and a tattered blanket covering their naked bodies. He breathed in deeply and nuzzled the side of her head, kissing her lovingly. The sun was shining through the curtained window behind them, highlighting the scar on her eyebrow and barely ran over the freckles on the bridge of her nose. They became more prominent the more they traveled in the sun and MacCready loved them. He could touch them all day if he could.

                Mara stirred in her sleep and huddled closer to him, tightening her arm around him more. She woke slowly when he continued to brush his lips all over her face to peck small kisses wherever he could. He stopped right above her lips when he felt her part them slightly and tease her tongue out. She smiled at him sleepily. “Hey soldier,” she purred and ran her fingernails over his chest slowly. “Hear the ghouls rising and shining with us?”

                “You’re kidding me,” he muttered and looked around for his gun to make sure it was in reach. He was ready to fight naked if he had to. He stopped once he heard her laughing and felt her pinching his side playfully.

                “I put some mines down, big guy,” she hummed and kissed his chest. “Let’s cuddle for a bit.”

                There was a big sigh and some more reluctant kissing after that before they finally decided it was time to get the job done. Mara pulled her armor on and was ready in no time, skipping away to leave MacCready behind as she usually does.

                He loved her, he admitted to himself while he watched after her, even if she was a deranged nymphomaniac that begged to be fucked in a building full of feral ghouls.  


End file.
